Naruto of the Firestorm
by zerohour20xx
Summary: After an attack, a bloodline emerges from the past in Naruto and he is trained by Itachi on orders of the Sandaime Hokage. Good!Itachi NarutoxfemSasuke


Prologue

A/N: This is a challenge that I got from **Kojiro kun**. I thought he had a good idea for a story so here it is. There are three jutsu that I will use in this story that belong to **Dreetje**: **Katon: Haretsu no jutsu, Katon: Nenchaku Bakuhatsu Hotaru no jutsu, and Katon: Kaen Mushi no jutsu**. Many of the jutsu are my own creations and will be at the bottom of the chapter that they appear in. If you want to use **Dreetje**'s jutsu then contact him. If you want to use mine then contact me before using them.

#############################

It has been a five years since the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konoha. On that fateful night, hundreds died and many more were wounded. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, sealed the great beast into a newborn child named Naruto Uzumaki. The reinstated Sandaime did his best to help the young container but there were many that hated him and say him as the demon itself. The date was October 10th, the anniverary of the attack.

"Find the demon scum!" "I think he went down that alley!" Naruto was running for his life through the streets. 'Why do they hate me so much?' Naruto, unfortunatly, ran into a dead end. The mob catches up to him and a man in a jonin vest walks up and does a few hand seals. "**Katon: Endan**." The fireball covers Naruto and his screams fill the night. But something went unnoticed by everyone: Naruto's eyes gained a small yellow ring around his pupil. 'Someone...help me.' In response to Naruto's mental plee, the flames that once covered Naruto turned yellow and flew towards the man that had attacked Naruto. Several ANBU members jump down and surround the mob. "Surrender. You all are going to have some quality time with Ibiki." The dog mask ANBU grabbed Naruto and headed off to the Hokage's office.

The ANBU member entered the Hokage's office and set Naruto down. "Hokage-sama, I'm here with Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen sighed and looked at Naruto and gasps as he noticed his eyes. "Jiji, why is it that the fire that was burning me stopped and protected me?" The Hokage sighs. "Its a kekkei genkai called the Blood of the eternal flame. It has five known levels and can be noticed by the color of the ring around the pupil. You have the first level which is shown by the yellow ring around your pupil. The first level allows resistance against fire, small ability to create and control flames, and by consuming flames you can heal faster or convert the fire to your own chakra. There are five levels and this scroll will describe them. There is a big disadvantage with the bloodline and that is that you can only use Katon chakra but won't be able to use the other elements and you may not be able to use normal chakra." Naruto frowned. "Doesn't that mean that I won't be able to use the academy jutsu to graduate?"

Hiruzen looked to the ANBU. "Inu, I want you to get Weasel for me immediatly." Inu nodded and not to long later he entered with Weasel. "You can leave Inu." After Inu left, Hiruzen continued. "Would you please take off your mask Weasel." The ANBU nodded and removed his mask. "Itachi, I would like you to train Naruto here. He awakened a bloodline that will hinder his advance in the academy and even after the academy." Itachi looked at Naruto and noticed the yellow ring in his eyes. "When would you like me to start Hokage-sama?" The Hokage smiled. "I would like you to start as soon as possible. You will need to focus on katon since it will help Naruto sooner as well as help him with his bloodline." Hiruzen looked at the two. 'This will interesting to see how strong Naruto gets.' Itachi **shunshin**'d both him and Naruto to a Training grounds.

[An hour later at Training ground 16]

Naruto was dizzy from the jutsu that Itachi used. "Itachi-sensei, where are we?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep himself straight. "This is training ground 16. It's restricted to jonin or those with the Hokage's permission like you. The first jutsu you'll try is **Katon: Kashou no jutsu**. It is the weakest katon jutsu and the least chakra consuming. Before we do that though, you need to learn how to release your chakra." After a few hours, a large amount of energy burst forth from Naruto. Unlike the normal blue chakra, Naruto's was red. 'Could this be the Kyuubi? No, it doesn't have the malice that the Kyuubi has. It has a warmth to it. Could this be pure katon chakra? Usually that needs elemental training before this is even possible let alone this much katon chakra. I'll need to ask Hokage-sama about this later.'

Itachi moved closer to Naruto. "Thats good Naruto, you can stop now." Naruto stopped and looked to Itachi. "So whats next sensei?" Itachi walked infront of Naruto. "Now these are the seals for **Katon: Kashou no jutsu**. The handseals are: rat, snake, tiger. **Katon: Kashou no jutsu**." Itachi blows out small embers that slowly burn a nearby shrub. "Now, you try." Naruto does the same. "**Katon: Kashou no jutsu**!" Unlike Itachi's, Naruto's embers were yellow but there were many more and lasted longer and burned several shrubs before stopping. "Interesting. It seems that you have a natural ability toward katon techniques." This was the normal way that they would train for the next few years.

[Three years later]

Naruto had been training under Itachi for the past three years and had advanced greatly. He had already advanced to the third level. He had been less active in the academy since he and Itachi worked long into the night when they trained. Naruto was walking through the village to the Uchiha sector. Itachi had told him to come as he wanted to introduce his younger sister, Emiko, to Naruto. He came to the sector when he saw that bodies littered the streets. He ran to where Itachi had told him that his house was, worried for his sensei who he saw as a brother himself. He saw Itachi standing above a young girl around his age with a ninjato in hand. 'Itachi-sensei would never do this. That can't be him!' Naruto flew through a few handseals. By this time in his training he already had more chakra than Itachi did. "**Katon: Enkoudan**." A red missle-like flame flew at Itachi. As he sees Itachi dodge, he gathers his flames into a swirling wheel of fire. "**Enkou hoi-ru**!" He throws the spinnig fire and closes his hand as it almost hits Itachi. "Boom..." The fire explodes and covers Itchi in flames. The man infront of him is no longer Itachi but an older man. Several ANBU arrive on the scene. "Damn, you will pay for your interferance one day child." The man disappeared into thin air.

#####################

End of the prologue chapter. It is shorter than the rest of the chapters will be since this is a prologue only and not a prologue with chapter one.

**Katon: Kahou no jutsu **(burn): A weak katon jutsu that causes minamal burning. Used to start campfires and other small fires.

**Katon: Enkoudan** (Flame projectile): A weaker version of Karyuu endan. The flame is oval-ish and a C-rank jutsu

**Enkou hoi-ru** (Flame wheel): Fire spins into a wheel. B-rank jutsu.


End file.
